Someone Stronger Than Your Father
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Peeked out and engrossed in the doorway that connected the terrace and the rest, Bra felt that nothing would move her from that place, except that... (The original story in Spanish owns to Srta. Sophie Brief Nara.-Chofi. I only did the translation)


**ღ** **Dedicated to my dear Annita** **ღ**

 **o—o—o—o**

 **ღ** **Princess Bra** **ღ**

 **o—o—o—o**

ஐ **Someone Stronger Than Your Father** ஐ

 **...**

Peeked out and engrossed in the doorway that connected the terrace and the rest, Bra felt that nothing would move her from that place, except that...

"Hey, little girl."

From one moment to another, the man's face was millimeters from her. That man looked at her with a contagious smile, and after her little shock, she got infected by that smile, because she imitated him.

"Hi…"

Goku, who was still squatting to be at the same height of his rival and best friend's daughter, was surprised by Bra. He tilted towards Bulma, and let go the question he had:

"If I'm not mistaken... she's your daughter, right?"

Bulma cocked her head from side to side, surprised at her friend's carelessness.

Goku had not seen them for long years, even though she has always bothered to invite he and his family to the parties and meetings that she has organized. But Goku had not never deigned to appear.

"Of course, why do you say it?"

Goku scrutinized Bra again, surprised. And when Bra gave a start, he said:

"When I met you," He made the gesture of holding something in his hands, "you were of this size." And he laughed when he saw in Bra, that the years passed very quickly. "How tall you've grown"

Bra's cheeks turned a light red oleander.

"And you're very shy," the hero added, curious. He did not imagine that the daughter of a grumpy Vegeta and a grumpy Bulma would be so shy.

Bulma giggled. Goku got up. He put his hands on the back of his neck and returned with his friend. Uncaring of the emotions that had unleashed in the little princess of the Capsule Corporation.

"Bra isn't like that," she said in amusement to her friend, "she's a whole mini Vegeta," Bulma added, looking at her daughter. The last one hid and fled. Both adults were surprised at this.

"Yes, she's being very strange," the scientist added after a while.

 **...**

In the big door of the room where her father always locked himself from time to time was a sign that specified that her father did not want to be interrupted unless it was an emergency. Bra snorted a little annoyed. And she levitated a bit to reach the intercom:

"Dad, I have something to tell you," she announced with a boyish, but demanded voice, "and it's urgent," she pointed out.

Vegeta ignored her, but Bra did not give up, reluctant that her father did not pay her the attention she deserved.

"Once I said that," she added, knowing that Vegeta was still listening to her, "no one seemed to me more incredible than you, daddy..."

Vegeta, who was at that moment dodging the lightning bolts that the robots fired, stopped to listen to what his daughter was saying.

"But I think," Bra continued saying. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, "I'm in love with someone more amazing than you..."

One of the lightning bolts hit him squarely, and if it was not because he reacted a little late, it would have hurt him more than a burn on his arm.

He bellowed a curse. Bra heard it and worried about him.

"Daddy!"

 **Translator's Notes: Hi! My name is Anna Bradbury! It is an honor to translate this drabble of my friend** _ **Srta. Sophie Brief Nara.-Chofi**_ **: one of the most kind, sweet and nice person I've ever known! She asked me to translate this drabble just when I was about to ask her If I could do it :3 This is the translation of her anthology** _ **Princess Bra**_ **(** _ **Princesa Bra,**_ **as per the Spanish original title) And I need to mention my friend** _ **Rosebud on Royal Icing**_ **who helped me with some doubts I had about the structure of sentences, and who also is a die hard GoBra fan as me! :3**

 **I also asked Sophie for permission to publish this story in my account.**

 **GoBra is my OTP and I really really enjoyed to translate this!**

 **Cheers and hugs!**


End file.
